


a man out of time

by writerblender



Series: time after time [2]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Steve Trevor Lives, he struggles for a bit but he's gotta diana to take care of him it's all good, mostly steve just readjusting the world!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerblender/pseuds/writerblender
Summary: Steve Trevor has returned to Diana, straight in the middle of the 21st century.The gods who had revived him had not, however, prepared him for all he had missed.





	a man out of time

Steve Trevor has returned to Diana, straight in the middle of the 21st century.

The gods who had revived him - the twins as Diana calls them; more famously known as Artemis and Apollo - had prepared his body for returning to the world all these years into the future.

The gods who had revived him had not, however, prepared him for  _all_  he had missed.

...

Something is ringing and Steve stumbles into consciousness, rubbing the remains of sleep from his eyes. Before he can properly sit up, to figure out what has been making that ungodly ringing noise in his ears, he notices that something is different.

He realizes, once she starts speaking, that it's coming from something that Diana owns. She's missing from where she had spent the night curled up at his side, providing him with a warmth and comfort he hasn't had in a long time.

Diana, when he examines her, is sitting on the edge of the bed, holding up the small box she often carries with her to her ear. Steve realizes, suddenly, that she's talking to it.

"Diana, what are you -- ?!" He pauses as Diana holds up a finger to him.

He waits until she's done before he speaks again. "Diana, _what_ are you doing?"

"Bruce Wayne called to speak to me about business matters," Diana says smoothly. "He's reviewing more candidates for the Justice League. I suppose he values my opinions more than he cares to admit."

There are several parts of Diana's sentence that confuse him but he settles for his most pressing question first. "H-How did you talk to him, just now?"

"Like always - I used my phone."

" _That's_  a phone?" Steve asks, pointing to the small box in her hand. "Where's the wire?"

Diana only smiles and lays back, resting her head on his chest. The box in her hand lights up with a quick touch of her fingertips and Steve's confused expression only deepens.

Diana's grin widens. "Watch," she says softly.

If Steve spends the next ten minutes staring at her instead of her phone and Diana has to take another fifteen minutes at lunch explaining the same information to him, neither of them mention it.

...

"Diana?" Steve calls from their living room.

"Hm?" Diana responds, making her way in from their bedroom. When she enters the room, she finds Steve standing by the couch, staring at the glowing black TV screen. Diana notes, happily, that he's at least managed to get the TV  _on_.

He holds up the remote, blushing. "How do you... ?"

Diana only smiles as she walks up to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she takes the remote from his hand. "Let me show you."

... 

There's a knock at Diana's door and she moves from her comfortable position next to Steve on the couch, lifting her head from his chest and standing.

"Are you expecting someone?" Steve asks, concerned expression flashing across his face.

"No," Diana says calmly. "But whoever it is, I'm _sure_ I can handle them."

Steve smiles as he watches her open the door, only to find a teenage girl and young boy in the doorway.

"Hi, Diana," the girl says quickly. "Do you think you could watch Sammy for a few hours? I know it's super last minute but I don't have any more personal time and I  _really_  can't afford --," she freezes, spotting Steve slowly walking up towards the door.

"Oh my God! You have company!" The girl stammers, eyes widening. "I am  _so_  sorry - I didn't mean to interrupt. I can go find someone else."

"Oh, no, no, that's not necessary. He lives with me," Diana replies, eyes bright. "This is my husband, Steve."

"You're married?!" The girl stutters out at the same time that Steve whispers, "Husband?"

Diana turns to look at him, giving a brief but warm smile, and Steve catches her drift just a second too late.

"Yes, nice to meet you. I'm Steve Prince," Steve says, stepping towards her and extending his hand for her to shake.

The girl only stares at him for a few seconds before reaching forward, shaking his hand briefly and turning back to Diana. "Name's Max, nice to meet you... Does that mean you can still watch Sammy?" She asks.

"Yes, of course," Diana says softly. "I'd - we'd - love to."

...

Sammy is seated next to Diana on the couch. They're watching some sort of cartoon that Steve doesn't recognize and, upon further examination, Steve finds that the young boy has spread himself out on his side of the couch. He's got various toys; ones of Batman and the rest of the Justice League, as well as several large figures that look like giant, life-like robots. Sammy spends most of his time tinkering with them, trying to unsuccessfully put the back into a smaller shape.

Steve notices a toy plane amongst his figurines and kneels down in front of the couch next to him. He picks up the figurine, catching the attention of the smaller boy. "I like your plane, Sammy."

"Thanks," he mumbles, fiddling with one of Superman's arms.

"I used to fly a plane," Steve says. Sammy looks up from his doll, now interested. "It didn't look like yours though. This one is _much_ cooler." Sammy keeps his attention on Steve, which he takes as a good sign to continue. "I haven't flown in a long time though. Not many people liked to fly with me -- except for my friend, Sammy."

"That's  _my_  name," the small boy pipes up and Steve beams.

"Yeah, that's right. Except you're  _much_  cooler than him." Sammy beams at the compliment and Steve can't help but laugh to himself. "You can't tell him I said that, okay?"

Sammy promises on his Superman figurine and hands Steve the one of Batman. Before Steve can ask about Diana, she's crouched next to them, her own figurine in hand, as always, ready for the fight.

...

When Max comes over later that night to get him, Diana answers the door.

Max asks where her brother is and Diana points her to her living room.

She finds Sammy, asleep, curled up on Steve's lap.

...

That night, Steve looks up from his book and turns to Diana.

Diana's eyes flicker up from her computer screen. "What is it?"

"What  _were_  those things that Sammy was playing with? The really big robots he kept fumbling with," Steve asks.

"Transformers," Diana replies smoothly. "They're robots that disguise themselves as cars. Sammy hasn't quite figured out how to get them back into cars."

"That's a  _real_  thing now? Your car turns into a robot?" Steve's face drops at the thought and Diana can't help the laughter that breaks past her lips.

...

"Your armor's changed," Steve notes as she places her gauntlets into her duffel bag. It's the only bag she'll take, filled with her armor and a spare change of clothes. She doesn't plan to stay in Gotham long.

"Things change over time," she replies, not bothering to look up at him as she continues packing. "I have to as well."

"Hell if I don't know that," Steve mumbles, causing Diana to finally pause with a smile.

They fall back into silence as Diana finishes putting her suit away. It's only when she picks up her bag that Steve speaks again.

"So, you're telling me that being a superhero is a regular job nowadays in Gotham?"

Diana's laughter rings through the apartment, even after she walks out the door.

...

It's times like these, when Diana leaves on a call with the Justice League, that Steve is left to fend for himself.

Teaching Steve how to use the kitchen has been one of Diana's easiest transitions with Steve. The oven and stove didn't take long for him to get the hang of and the refrigerator and freezer only fill him with joy when he discovers them. To Steve's dismay, however, instant coffee is a thing of the past. He tries once to replicate what Diana does every morning. After that, the coffee maker is strictly for Diana to use and operate.

Steve's biggest enemy in the kitchen, however, is the small oven next to the fridge. Diana had called it a ' _microwave_ ' but Steve thinks it's more of a fireplace. Every thing he's put into that machine has either burnt his mouth or exploded halfway before the timer goes off.

He's settled on eating cold pasta, wandering into their living room to watch the news - see if anything Diana is involved with has made national headlines - when he notices that he's not alone.

He nearly drops his bowl.

"Steve Trevor!" The white-haired goddess cries from her seat on the couch, lifting her feet to rest them on the coffee table. "How are you doing?"

"Please, make yourself comfortable," Steve mumbles under his breath, recovering from the initial shock and sitting across from her on one of Diana's chairs.

Artemis laughs. It's a pure sound; something Steve enjoys. "Steve Trevor, you are one of my favorite immortal mortals." She pauses, gaze focusing on him. "That's a high compliment, considering your gender."

"How many immortal mortals  _do_  you know?"

"Enough," Artemis says casually. There's a beat in silence between their conversation; the only noise in the room being the clink of Steve's fork against his bowl.

"How did you get here?" Steve finally asks.

"I was doing my job. As I'm sure Diana told you, I'm always protecting my girls," Artemis replies. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by; see how you were doing."

"And you didn't think to knock?"

"Why have godly powers if I can't use 'em?" Artemis retorts and Steve smiles at her. "How  _are_  you doing?"

"Good," Steve mumbles. "Grateful to you two for what you've done for me, but..." His voice trails off as Artemis nods.

"But?"

"You don't think that maybe your brother could have caught me up on all I've missed since he brought me back?" Steve asks hopefully and Artemis gives him a sympathetic smile.

"You're asking the wrong god, Steve," Artemis says, shifting to sit up properly in her seat. "But, I am sorry about that. Really, I am. You'll catch on soon - I promise. Plus, you've got a good teacher with you."

Steve only looks down at his cold pasta and laughs.

"Hey." When Steve looks up, Artemis is now standing. "You'll adjust. Just like Diana did all those years ago." The thought makes Steve smile and Artemis grins in response. "Plus, you've got two goddesses watching over you. Not many can say that."

Before Steve can respond, the young goddess in front of him is gone. He sighs, not knowing why he expected any less of a dramatic departure from her, and stabs another noodle with his fork.

This time, it's warm.

Steve can only laugh to himself.

...

Diana returns home two days later.

She and Steve are waiting for a pizza, talking about superheroes and future plans when Diana stops midsentence, reaches for her phone, and presses a few buttons.

There's been music playing softly from it since she ordered their food and as the volume now increases, Diana's eyes light up. She grabs both his hands in hers and says, "Oh, I _love_  this song. Come, sway with me."

Steve pulls her closer.

...

Steve Trevor has returned to Diana, straight in the middle of the 21st century.

He'll have to ask her how her phone also plays music and how they're able to order pre-made food and have it delivered to their doorstep. He'll ask about cable and Netflix and YouTube and Facebook. He'll ask about smoothies and how coffee can taste good with ice in it.

He had not been prepared for  _all_  he had missed.

But for now, he has Diana and all the time in the world. 

It's all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> this would have been out earlier but i gave myself a concussion !!! oops
> 
> hope you all enjoy this; thank you to jane for the prompt! also, friends, keep your eyes open!! there's more wondertrev fics on the way!
> 
> if you wanna scream about wonder woman (and her boyfriend) w/ me, hmu on tumblr @ writerblender
> 
> kudos and comments keep my crops flourished and skin clear!!


End file.
